


There's sword work, and then there's Sword Work

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Hand Jobs, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Training, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred is sent to Camelot as a knight-in-training. He just didn't expect it to be <i>That Sort</i> of training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's sword work, and then there's Sword Work

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four: [Minor Characters](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/81719.html)  
> Entry #39  
> Written at a point of time where I was severely suffering from lack of sleep. Might possibly be revisited in the future.

“Sword work is most important. Deflecting at the right time could save your life,” Arthur instructed, practicing with his Head Knight Sir Leon.

Mordred personally thought magic would be easier, but he looked closely at the thrusting and parrying going on and admired their strength and grace. True specimens of manhood indeed!

Afterwards he had a go and, although he fell within a few minutes, Arthur praised him saying, “at least you’re better than Merlin!” which… coming to think about it, probably wasn’t much of a compliment. Though, seeing Merlin scowl had been worth it.

***

That night after the evening meal, Arthur summoned him into the Special Training Chambers. It was empty save for Merlin and some furniture.

“Not only must we be skilled at thrusting and parrying on the field, our bodies must also be attuned,” Arthur said as a matter-of-fact, gesturing to Merlin.

“Merlin will be your subject tonight, seeing as you’re new to training.”

Merlin sulked, then sighed and started to unlace his clothes, leaving him in his smallclothes. Arthur tied his wrists efficiently and methodically and then jerked them off in one movement.

Mordred was observing this closely, a mite confused.

“Sire, do you mean to say I am to… _take_ him?” There was really no delicate way to put this.

Arthur paused. He had been pulling at Merlin’s half-hard cock.

“No, rather. I want you to _fuck_ him, Mordred. We start with the basics at Camelot Boot Camp.”

“Oh,” Mordred replied. Iseldir hadn’t mentioned this when he’d sent him to become a knight of Camelot-cum-diplomat.

Springing into action, he grasped the bottle of sweet oil conveniently placed at the foot of the bed and poured it liberally over his hands.

It didn’t take long before he was thrusting into Merlin’s tightness, causing him to groan at the heat and the sheer feeling of magic surrounding him. He wasn’t called _Emrys_ for nothing. The Druids were definitely onto something.

Arthur stood beside the bed and offered prompting at times, telling him to angle for Merlin’s sweet spot. Mordred did his best, and when he hit that particular spot in Merlin’s arse, Merlin screamed, his magic causing pleasure to flame in his veins. They came quickly, panting on the bed, the smell of sex and magic heavy and lingering in the air.

“You’re a natural, Mordred,” Arthur said, surprised, “usually Merlin’s magic gives the trainees a hard time. I think it likes you.”

“I really don’t,” Merlin said, still breathing hard from his climax.

“Sure you don’t.”

***

That night was just the start. The following week, Arthur had him doing endurance training with heavy iron balls. Mordred, who was used to meditation exercises in the Druid camp, found keeping focused a much easier task than the swords.

He lasted for an hour.

“You’re pretty strong for someone so slight,” Percival, the biggest knight of all, said with a smile.

“Thank you, Sir Percival.”

“Call me Percy.”

“Stop flirting, Percy!” Gwaine called out, laughing, and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

***

Again, Arthur summoned him to the Chambers after their meal. Mordred had drunk quite an amount of wine, as his cup kept being re-filled by Merlin every time he so much as took a sip. This suspiciously deferential treatment should have rung warning bells in his head, but the workout usually left him mellow in the evenings and incapable of (much) ill-will.

Ah, he should have used the privy before coming.

“Today’s lesson is endurance, as you’ve learned from the day’s training,” Arthur said, “and tonight I will see how long you can hold out before you relieve yourself.”

This time Percy and Merlin were present. At Arthur’s instruction, Percy unlaced his breeches, and with a large, calloused hand, began to stroke him. The other hand was gently kneading at his balls.

Mordred moaned. He felt the beginnings of arousal stir, warm in his belly, but he also needed to piss—badly.

“Steady, Mordred, don’t think of how good those fingers would look stuffed up your arse,” Merlin said cheekily.

Mordred shuddered, struggling for control as Percival’s firm, warm fingers stroked and gripped him, tugging at the foreskin and _stripping_ him.

He didn’t last long.

He came hard, come splattering in thick, milky globs over Percival’s chest and then began to piss, the urine shooting out in a stream, running down his thighs and staining Percival’s night tunic. The room was silent and he stood in his shame, a small puddle forming at his feet.

“We’ll have to try this again,” Arthur said, “but do not fret. That is what training is for.”

***

The third week had him practicing battle formations with the rest of the knights.

To his surprise, Arthur did not summon him that night. Neither did he for the rest of the week.

He would have to wank to compensate, but it just wasn’t the same. Right as he was about to think nightly training was over though, Arthur told him to oil himself before coming the next night.

This time, all the knights were in attendance, grinning at him.

“Tonight’s lesson is teamwork,” Arthur said.

 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
